


Reluctant adventure at an all girl school

by Supreme_king_Nero



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_king_Nero/pseuds/Supreme_king_Nero
Summary: What are the odds, that on the day Ichika Orimura first learned that he could pilot the I.S, he was attacked and killed by a vicious monster.What are the odds that another boy was hunting that monster down and on that same day the boy discovered he could pilot the I.S as well.Well... odds were always his thing.Follow the reluctant adventure of Samuel D. Sigurd in this crazy school full of violent and hormonal girls.To return home, to overcome his past trauma and to hopefully exorcize the ghost of the dense idiot following him around.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

'So this is what my burger feels like before I eat it.' Was the thought running through the mind of a sole boy in a classroom full of girls.  
His blood red eyes glanced around him to survey his enviroment.  
Surrounded by girls on all sides, no way to escape and he could smell that some of them were aroused.  
This was triggering his PTSD like nobody's bussiness!  
And then there was the ponytail girl at the window seat glaring at him like he ran over her cat with his bike... Damn! He missed his motorcycle, but appearntly whatever entity of pure piss that decided to deposite him here, thought it would be a bad idea for him to have it.  
  
"Sigurd?"  
  
Wait what was happening again... leering... glaring... cats? Man ADHD was a bitch.  
Oh right! He wanted his motorcycle back, that thing was chock full of precious memories of adrenaline rushes and street fights. Good times!  
And his train of thought was gone again.  
  
"Sigurd."  
  
All right he could do this... burgers... ponytails...deposites? No he didn't have to go to the bank yet... was someone talking to him?  
  
"Sigurd!"  
  
"Yes. I am he, how may I be of service?" He blurted out without thinking.  
Only to immediately regret it as he heard the snickering of his classmates. Hot damn it that was embarrassing! That stigma was gonna follow him now, and there was nothing he could do to escape it.  
  
**We could always kill them all...**  
  
And then there was this asshole! Who's first instinct was to go for the kill... literally.  
  
**Hey! That's just rude!**  
  
And once again he found himself arguing with that very insistant voice in his mind, that was telling him to kill everyone, and boy! Did that paint a morbid picture.  
Was he crazy? Possibly... probably.  
Was the voice in his head the result? No! It was the reason.  
  
**I'm not any happier with this than you are, boy.**  
  
The black haired boy suppressed a groan.  
Between the murder happy jackass, whom he had dubbed X-Hound, and the osmium for brains dead guy who'd pop in for a visit every once in a while, he had enough on his plate. And again he felt like he was forgetting something. 

"Mr. Sigurd it's your turn to introduce yourself to the class." The green haired woman who the boy assumed was the teacher, bless her heart for being so patient with him, kindly reminded him what he was supposed to do.  
"Uhhh... right, introduction... I uhhmmmm." The boy stumbled on his words for a moment.  
The green haired teacher gave him a reassuring smile and told him to take his time.  
The boy took a short breath to calm himself.  
  
"I'm Samuel D. Sigurd, and it's a pleasure to meet you all," it wasn't. "I'm looking forward to studying with you all." He wasn't, being around so many leering women was triggering his fight or flight response.  
He gave his classmates a polite bow, as was customary in japan, and sat back down.  
  
Samuel dipped his uniform's hat, to hide his blush, he never liked being the center of attention. It didn't help that he was wearing a black varient of the school uniform which, along with the hat, drew even more attention to him... he was feeling light headed. Were they still staring at him?  
He lost track of reality... again.  
  
"Sigurd!"  
  
Only for a voice to break him out of his thoughts.  
He looked up and saw the woman who has been taking care of him ever since he had been stranded here.  
  
"Uhhh! M-miss Chifuyu!" He stutterred and backed up.  
As much as he respected her and admired her for what she had done for him, he was more than a fair bit scared of her as well.  
Miss Chifuyu sighed irritably and chopped him on the head.  
"It's miss Orimura here, Sigurd." She chastised his overly familiar behavior.  
"Of course ma'am. I'm sorry." Samuel sank into his seat, holding his head at the spot Chifuyu chopped him.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
The damned kid was like a puppy, a red eyed, monster killing puppy. How the hell could that kid look so vulnerable, after what she'd seen him do?  
"Anyway! I am Chifuyu Orimura and I'll be you homeroom teacher for the coming year, it will be my job to make you lot into capable I.S pilots. I will expect you all to follow my instructions to the the letter. Am I clear?" Chifuyu introduced herself with absolute confidance and poise, much to the awe of the students.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
"OMG! It's lady Chifuyu!"  
The students proceeded to freak out, over being in the pressence of their idol.  
"You were my inspiration!"  
"I love you lady Chifuyu!"  
"I have a body pillow of you at home!"  
  
They made those? Huh, well Samuel was gonna take that piece of information and shove it into the deep recesses of his mind never to see the light of day, along with all of his other repressed issues, like the healthy person he is.  
  
Chifuyu wasn't handling the information any better, she muttered about how insane people seem to flock to her.  
And considering her list of contacts... she wasn't exactly wrong.  
The class, of course, adored her reaction, and raved at her to treat them more harshly... and Samuel thought he had issues.  
  
Meanwhile Chifuyu took control of the class once again, explaining the way the year will proceed and her expectations of the class.  
And miss Yamada, the green haired assistant, explained what the I.S was and the purpose of the academy, neglecting to mention that only females could operate the I.S.  
With two sole exeptions, miss Chifuyu's late younger brother; Ichika.  
And himself.  
  
By the time class went on break, Samuel was ready to break down, the girls had stared at him the entire time, like a calf ready for slaughter.  
Girls from other classes came to have a look and gossip about him as well, looking at him like some piece of meat.  
He was broken out of his musings when the ponytail girl, who was glaring at him earlier, came up to talk to him.  
  
"Can we talk for a minute? Privetly?" The girl asked, her voice was like ice, cold and ready to crack at any moment.  
"Uhh, sure I guess." He replied and let the girl lead him to the roof garden to speak.  
  
Once they were they were there, ponytail walked up to the railing and gazed at the distance, like some tragic maiden from a fairy tale. And if she was who Samuel thought she was, she might as well be one.  
  
They both stood their for a minute, neither talking. The girl seemed to be collecting herself. Samuel was thinking how nice she'd look in shrine maiden outfit... well there was another thought he was going to repress imidiatly.  
  
"So..." finally she spoke, catching his attention.  
"Do you know who I am?" She asked, anger bubbling beneath her voice.  
"You're Houki... right? Ichika's girlfriend." Samuel answered.  
Apearently he was half right as Houki spun around with a blush on her face and screamed.  
"I wasn't his girlfriend!"

  
Oh... she was that type of girl. She was clearly in love with Ichika and was devastated by his death, but she couldn't bring herself to be honest, even after he was gone.  
It would be cute, if it wasn't so sad.  
  
"Anyway! You were there right? When Ichika died." She sounded a step away from exploding.  
Samuel understood what she really meant to ask. "Why did you let him die?" She was blaming him for Ichika's death and, in his eyes, she had every right to do so.  
He had let Ichika Orimura die, because he was too weak to save him.  
  
"I was... and I'm sorry." He apologized, even though he knew it'd be pointless.  
"You're sorry?! What are you sorry for?" Houki's anger was rising very quickly, and one more wrong word would set her off completely.  
"For being too weak to save him, for letting him put himself in danger, for depriving both of you of the chance to see each other again." Samuel bowed his head in shame, he hated it. He hated how hurt the girl in front of him was.  
He hated how it was entirely his fault.  
"His last words to me, were that he regretted leaving you and his sister behind. He wanted to see you again." He explained to her, even if that knowledge hurt, she deserved to know.  
  
Houki was on the verge of crying, tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, she wanted to yell, to scream, to attack the boy in front of her. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do that, she caught a glympse of the boy's eyes before he hid them beneath his hat.  
He wanted her anger, he felt as if he deserved punnishment. He was blaming himself for her pain.  
  
Before she could say anything more, Houki ran past Samuel and returned to the school building.  
"Heh... that went well." Samuel sighed and looked to his right, where floating beside him was a boy with short blueish black hair and brown eyes.  
"What do you think... Ichika?"  
  
*****  
  
After break miss Yamada was explaining the basic fundamentals of the I.S, such as the core network, to the class.  
She checked to see if the students understood her, and saw that Sigurd didn't seem to be paying attention.  
He was simply playing, absent mindedly, with his pen, spinning it between his fingers, his green eyes were... wait green?  
"Sigurd, are you getting any of this?" Miss Yamada asked, hoping he was paying enough attention to not fall behind his classmates.  
"Huh?" He looked at her, his red eyes focused onto her, as he put down his pen  
  
"I was wondering if you have any questions or troubles understanding the subject." She explained, taking note that his eyes were red again, maybe she was imagining it.  
"I mean... not really. I'm understanding these gundam knock offs as well as I could be, considering I lack prior knowledge of them and their functions." He explained and raised his text book.  
"I memorized the reference manual like miss Chifuyu told me, it's just a bit of a wierd... I don't know... disparity?" He said while flipping the book in the air a few times.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... besides the I.S the most advance piece of technology I've seen here, are those hologram screens. Comparing that technology to the I.S... well it's kinda like seeing a midieval knight toting a semi auto. Honestly I don't understand how some, in miss Chifuyu's words, horny bunny bimbo was able to make a literal century jump in technology and invent bootleg skimpy looking iron blooded head ass nightmares."  
  
Miss Yamada was speechless, she honestly did not know how to respond.  
Fortunately, or unfortunately for Sigurd, Chifuyu decided to answer his questions... with a book to the face.  
  
"Fucking lama?!" Sigurd cried and held his head where he was hit.  
"Now's not the time for those questions Sigurd, do you have any questions about what miss Yamada explained?" Chifuyu scolded him.  
"No..." He sighed and dipped his hat.  
  
"Well then let's continue with class." Miss Yamada chuckled awkwardly.  
  
**Real smooth, boy.**  
  
Samuel groaned and tried to sink further into his seat, not noticing a certain blond haired girl had her eyes on him.  
  
After class ended, Samuel was once again twirling his pen between his fingers absent mindedly, when the blond haired girl who had been staring at him, aproached him.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have a moment?" She spoke with a refined british accent and a polite practiced tone.  
"Yeah dude?" Samuel put down his pen and looked at her, only to see her, admittedly pretty, face stuck in an expression between indignation and outrage.  
"I am not a "dude" you boorish oaf!" Was her high pitched reply.  
  
"Hey! Dude is a gender neutral term, dude. Now, did you need something bro?" He spoke with callous disregard to her refined speech.  
  
It was not appreciated.  
  
"Bro? How dare you?! You should feel honored that I even bothered to speak with you, you should speak to me in an apropriate manner." She huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Heh? you haven't even introduced yourself, and you're talking to me about propriety?" He sighed and adjusted his hat.  
"Do you not know who I am?!" She was positively fuming.  
  
Samuel looked to his right and tilted his head back at her, as if gesturing to someone.  
He turned back and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. No idea Zehava."  
"My name is Cecilia Alcott. England's cadet represtative! The highest scoring student ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?!" Cecilia shouted when Samuel started playing with his pen again.  
"Please stop yelling at me." Samuel tipped his hat to hide his face and tried to back away.  
"Then pay attention when speaking to your betters, you dumb commoner." The blond brit stated haughtily.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." Samuel responded while raising his hat a little.  
"And why shouldn't I? People like you should-"  
  
"Because my family had people executed for less." He cut her off, delivering that horribly morbid statement with as much emotion as one usually gave to stepping on a bug.  
  
Samuel stood up and walked to the door, turning to Cecilia one last time.  
"Now if you'll excuse me m'lady. I'll be off." He gave her a formal bow, like a butler addressing his mistress, and walked out of the classroom.  
Cecilia stood there for a moment, stunned at that commoner's brazan attitude. Her face grew red from anger and embarrassment.  
No man has ever dared to speak to her that way, she'd have to teach that upstart boy his place.  
  
*****  
  
Samuel walked through the school yard on his way to the dorms, doing his best to ignore the gaggle of girls following behind him.  
  
He wasn't some exotic animal... well in a way, he was, but that didn't mean he deserved to be treated like a zoo exhibit!  
He looked to his right and saw Ichika giving him a look between sympathy and amusement... smug asshole.  
The girls behind him were giggling, whispering their useless drivel, egging each other on to aproach him.  
  
He wasn't some dumb game to be hunted damn it, he was... he was...  
  
"Just quite struggling... it'll feel good for you too."  
  
... about to vomit, his vision was fading out, he felt those damn leather straps biting into his flesh.  
Samuel put a hand over his mouth and forced the bile back down.  
He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not while he was surrounded like this.  
  
He bit his lip to stop himself from crying and started running. Hopefully by the time he reaches his dorm he'll be calmer, and failing that he could just lock himself in the shower for a few hours.  
He managed to lose the tag alongs and reach the dorm building quickly, once he did he frantically searched for his room.  
Between the confrontation with that Cecilia chick from earlier and those girls he ran away from, he just needed a quite place to break down.  
  
After a minute of searching he finally found his room, room 1025, and entered as fast as he could.  
He slamed the door behind him and leaned his back to the door. He slumped down and held his head between his hands.  
  
He couldn't handle this, he wanted to get away from there, he... could hear running water?  
Someone was taking a shower... in his room... meaning he had a room mate... in an all girl school...  
Samuel was about to scream when he heard the shower turn off.  
"Oh hey, you must be my room mate." A voice called out from the bathroom.  
  
Samuel clutched his head even tighter and let out a strangled sob.  
  
"I look forward to having your company this year" the door opened, had Samuel been in his right mind he would have noticed that he had heard that voice earlier that day.  
  
"Sorry for meeting you like this, but I just got out of the shower. My name is Houki Shi... no... No... NO!" She screamed as she removed the towel from her head and finally noticed who her new room mate was.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?!" She demanded from the panicking Samuel, who was on the verge of tears, on the floor.  
Samuel for his part stared at his new room mate in a towel and looked like he was about to hurl all over the nice carpet.  
  
"Gah..." It was in that moment that Samuel's mind decided to check out, and he fainted.  
  
Houki stared at his unconcious form, in confusion.  
He fainted from looking at her in a towel... she didn't know whether to feel flatterred or insulted... but, given how terrified he looked, she was leaning towards the latter.  
She knelt next to him and snapped her fingers in his face a few times, to no reaction.  
Well, he was either out cold or a good actor, she decided not to take a chance and took her clothes to the bathroom to finish getting changed.  
  
By the time she was done, Samuel was still passed out on the floor.  
She stared at him for a moment before sighing and bent down to pick him up from the floor.  
"You're surprisingly solid..." Houki murmured as she felt him through his clothes when she picked him up.  
"... not ba-"  
And then her mind caught up to her mouth. Her face went completely red when she realized what she said.  
  
Houki nearly dropped Samuel back on the floor, as her mind went ballistic trying to excuse her earlier words.  
She was just making an observation! She absolutely did NOT appreciate his physique in any way, shape or form. She wouldn't! She couldn't! He was the reason her Ichika was gone!... her Ichika, only when he was gone could she finally admit it.  
  
Houki placed Samuel on his bed, as she pulled away from him, she noticed a strange black choker on his neck.  
If she had to describe it, she'd say it looked... Aztec?  
It had red and green patterns and gold pieces, a medalion hung from it, almost like a dog collar.  
  
It definitely wasn't on him when she picked him off the floor, it was too noticeable to miss from up close.  
"Where..." Houki mumbled as she curiously reached for the choker.  
  
When her hand was close, the choker emited black sparks that shocked her.  
"Oww!" Both Houki and Samuel cried in pain, as the sparks that shocked Houki's hand jumped and shocked Samuel as well.  
Samuel jolted up from the bed, to see Houki cradling her hand, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh thank satan! You're actually wearing clothes this time." He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Appearently that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Houki took out the bokken from her bag and swung it at Samuel's head.  
Samuel rolled off the bed to avoid the attack.  
As he stood up he saw an angry sword wielding girl ready to attack him.  
  
"Is there any way we can talk this out?" Samuel asked tiredly.  
Houki responded with an overhead strike of her sword.  
Samuel raised his right arm and blocked the blade with his forearm.  
  
"Didn't think so." He sighed, seemingly unbothered by the brutal strike.  
"So how 'bout ya chill..." Samuel slid his forearm down the blade towards Houki.  
"The fuck..." he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
"Out!" He heaved her over his shoulder and slammed her on the floor.  
  
"Guahhh!" Houki grunted in pain as her back hit the floor.  
She was about to get up and fight again when she noticed her sword was gone.  
When she got up to her knees, her sword was pointed at her neck, held in Samuel's left hand.  
"Ya done?" The black haired boy asked, pressing the tip of the sword to Houki's neck.  
  
Houki trembled. How was he so strong? How could that skittish boy who fainted at the sight of her in a towel, defeat her like this?  
She hated to admit it, but there was nothing she could do in this situation.  
"I'm... done." Houki sighed in relief when Samuel pulled the sword back.  
  
Her relief shifted to confusion when he offered her his hand.  
She attacked him and now he's being civil?  
  
"Why?" Houki asked as she took his hand.  
"Why what? Why am I helping you up? Do you want to stay on the floor?" Samuel asked confused while he spun Houki's sword in his hand.  
"W-well no... but-"  
"Are you gonna take my hand, or are you just gonna dick around on the floor all night?"  
  
What was up with that guy?  
Houki just couldn't get a read on him, one minute he's a jittery puppy and the next he's... that!  
Well she didn't like being on the ground anyway.  
  
The disarmed swordswoman took her opponent's hand and was hoisted up to her feet.  
Samuel held the sword by the blade, offering it back to Houki.  
  
"Thanks..."  
"Don't mention it. I actually woudn't mind fighting you again, you're strong." Samuel stated as he let go of Houki's hand and seemingly deflated. All of his earlier bravado was gone and he resembled the state Houki first found him in when she came out of the shower.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the shower for the next two hours. I have had a very long day and I'm just about ready to have a mental-"  
" **BREAK DOWN! BREAK DOWN!** "

A voice came from the medalion on Samuel's choker.  
"Yeah... thanks for that." The black haired boy deadpanned and turned to the bathroom.  
  
"Umm... hey..." Houki called to Samuel.  
She sounded almost... worried.  
"Yeah?" The red eyed boy asked tiredly as he turned to face the swordswoman.  
"Umm... I know it's wierd for me to ask this, all things considered, but... are you ok?" Houki averted her gaze when she felt Samuel's eyes boring through her.  
"Hehhhh. Not in the slightest." Samuel sighed and turned back to the bathroom, opening the door.  
"The sooner I'm out of this fourth-wave femminazi, light-novel wet dream, tumblr looking ass shit-hole, the fucking better." He growled and closed the door behind him, leaving Houki with one question.  
  
"... what the hell's tumblr?"  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Houki and Samuel were sitting together in the cafeteria eating breakfast.  
Houki was having miso soup, rice, and fish, while Samuel had pancakes and scrambled eggs.  
  
Houki took a sip of her soup and turned to adress Samuel.  
"So..." she started awkwardly.  
"So...?" He responded in kind.  
"I have some questions." Houki stated, taking a bite of her fish.  
"I might have answers, but don't hold your breath." Samuel ate a piece of his pancakes while giving Houki a side glance.  
  
"Dick!" Houki bit out.  
"Oh then you're just gonna LOVE me! Also, awfuly friendly considering I... y'know, killed your boyfriend." Samuel stated impassively.  
Houki went red and started to sputter.  
"H-he wasn't m-my b-boy-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah! He wasn't your boyfriend, we get it you're a massive tsundere." Samuel cut her off exasperatedly.  
If there was one thing he hated... besides pushy women... and self righteous angels of either variety... and **CAULIFLOWER!!!** It was people who lied to themselves.  
****

**Hypocrite** /hypocrite  
  
'Peanut gallary? Knock off the comentary.'  
  
"Look! Are you gonna answer my questions or what?" Houki huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Hehhh. Alright, shoot." Samuel sighed and started shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
"Ok, first question: what the hell is that choker of yours?"  
"Well you see, it's this wonderful thing called Nunya!" Samuel explained with a smile.  
"Nunya?" Houki parroted, a bit of awe in her tone.  
"Nunya business." Samuel said with a blank expression, taking another bite of his pancakes.  
  
"Oh come on! That's not funny!"  
"I beg to differ."  
"That thing zapped me, it can sing appearently-"  
" **MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!** "  
"-and just appears and disapears randomly, what the hell is it?!"  
"You think that's impresive? You haven't even seen my **[P** **rimera Etapa]**." Samuel said while tracing a line under his eye.  
"Primera what?" Houki turned to him, curious about the small bit of information he revealed.  
  
Samuel quickly shovelled the rest of his food into his mouth and stood up.  
"Ffwrry cmff ffr ymm, mfff fflll." He let out a muffled response before walking away.  
"Hey don't walk away from me!" Houki downed the rest of her meal and followed behind him.  
She was getting answers out of that guy, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Watching their little display from the sidelines was Chifuyu, the corners of her lips quirked up in an almost imperceptible smile.  
Those kids will be good for each other.  
She knew Houki was taking the loss of Ichika hard, maybe even as hard as she was.  
And Samuel kept blaming himself for Ichika's death, blaming himself for the pain in her heart for the loss of her precious little brother.  
  
Those two could help each other cope and move on, move past the pain.  
At the very least Samuel and Houki were slowly drawing each other out of their shells, even if they weren't aware yet.  
  
*****  
  
"Two weeks from today!" Chifuyu exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the podium, adressing the class.  
The class was captivated by her, her poise, her confidence, her absolute authority!  
Samuel just glanced around wondering where this was going.  
  
He really hated being here, he wanted to be back home, he missed his motorcycle, he missed his twitch channel, hell! He even missed kaichou yacking in his ear.  
  
**So you do have soft spot for the flat chested nerd.**  
  
'Fuck off X!'  
  
**How rude! Can you believe this guy, Ichika?**  
  
Samuel looked to his right to see Ichika shaking his head.  
Samuel suppressed a growl, he had enough on his plate with X-hound, this dense douchbag wasn't fucking helping!  
  
"Sigurd!" A loud comanding voice broke through his concentration.  
"Huh?" Samuel looked towards the voice, his green eyes saw a book sailing directly towards his face.  
Only for that book to widely miss his head and continue it's flight path uninterupted.  
  
"Owww!!"  
  
And hit Cecilia behind him, if that high pitched squeel was anything to go by.  
Samuel couldn't help himself but give a sharp toothed grin at the misfortunate accident caused by his teacher's abysmal aim, that had absolutely nothing to do with him.  
  
"Is throwing shit at me really the best way to get my attention, miss Chifuyu?" Samuel yawned and leanned forwasrd on his desk, red eyes staring impassively at the teacher.  
  
Chifuyu was taken aback.  
She missed?  
She never misses... not like that at least.  
Damn that kid and his wierd voodoo whatever.  
  
"Nevermind that! You were nominated by the class as their representative." Chifuyu sighed irritably, knowing where this was headed.  
  
"I think the fuck not!"  
"I will not allow it!"  
  
Both Samuel and Cecilia called out at the same time.  
Samuel turned to the blond brit and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want the position any way, but is there any reason for that reaction, princess?" The red eyed boy asked tiredly.  
"It would be utterly shameful to have a boy as our class representative! You cannot expect ME Cecilia Alcott, to deal with that humiliation for an entire year!!!" Cecilia began her tirade, wildly swinging her hands.  
  
"Well excuse you, bitch." Samuel mumbled under his breath.  
  
"In the first place, simply living in a country with such a low level of culture is simply unbarable!! Oh the agony!!!" Cecilia moaned, ignoring Samuel's insult.  
"Alright first things first, in case my name wasn't enough of a give away, I'm not Japanese, I'm Israeli." Samuel responded with a yawn.  
  
"Well of course, you can't trust your people to have any form culture, after you so ungratefully rejected our rule. You and your two-bit cuisine!" Cecilia scoffed.  
Samuel actually looked furious before he responded.  
  
"And that brings us to point number two! You have no right to be speaking of lack of culture, considering all your country ever did was trample the cultures of others under foot." Samuel growled at the blond.  
"Also you brits are the last people who get to criticize cuisine, you knob gobbling bitch!"  
  
"How dare you!?" Cecilia shouted.  
"Oh! I dare!" Samuel shouted back.  
The girls in the class were surprised to see the meek guy from yesterday acting that way.  
  
"This calls for a duel!!" Cecilia exclaimed, pointing her finger challengingly at Samuel.  
Samuel grinned, his sharp teeth bared and his red eyes seemingly glowed.  
"Sounds mad lit! Let's get to it!" Samuel exclaimed excitedly as he pulled out a deck of cards from his uniform.  
  
"Uhhm... what are those for?" Cecilia asked, the heat somewhat gone from her voice.  
"It's a yu-gi-oh deck... I-I thought you said we were gonna duel." Samuel faltered a little at Cecilia's confusion.  
  
Confused murmurs broke out, mostly asking what the hell a yu-gi-oh was supposed to be.  
Cecilia felt her anger returning with a vengence.  
"I meant duel with our I.S, not a card game, you dundering red eyed oaf!" Cecilia shouted, making Samuel flinch back and look away in shame, almost like a dog being scolded by his owner.  
  
"Oh... I was so excited for a moment..." Samuel mumbled quitely while putting away his deck, looking like a child whose parents refused to play with them, even after promising to a week in advance.  
  
Cecilia felt a sharp pain assulting her chest. That infuriating boy looked like a kicked puppy, she just wanted to go over and pet his soft hair... wait what?  
Cecilia's face turned red as her mind caught up with itself.  
Waaaaaaaaaaaah! What the hell was that?! Why did she think that she wanted to pet him like some adorable puppy!? Wait... adorable!? Why did she think that?! Even if he was kind of handsome with those crimson eyes and pale skin and... oh bollocks...  
  
"Well if you win, we can play a few rounds... I suppose." Cecilia said haughtily.  
Why did she say that!?  
"Really?!" The boy looked so happy that Cecilia couldn't help but smile.  
"Of course!" Cecilia said with a smile, while panicking on the inside.  
Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!?!!? He wasn't going to win! He was gonna be disapointed...! Why the hell was that bothering her!?!  
She had to rectify this.  
  
"But if I win, you have to be my pet- I mean slave!!!" Cecilia shouted, desperate to mask her turmoil.  
Her, currently fragile, heart nearly shattered when Samuel recoiled in fear and disgust.  
  
Samuel took a step back and said.  
"Talk about whiplash."  
***whapoosh***  
His words were eccentuated by the sound of a whip cracking, coming from the black armored choker on his neck, that certainly wasn't there before.  
  
"Also... sorry to break it to ya, but I'm already someone's slave and she ain't inclined to share."  
***whapoosh***  
"Really?" Samuel asked the choker as if it could actualy hear him.  
The choker responded with a sad trombone sound.  
"Well fuck you too." He drawled before focusing on Cecilia again.  
"Sorry where were we?" The black haired boy asked the blond brit.  
  
"We were disscussing the terms for our duel when you said you were... already someone's slave." Cecilia said carefully, wondering if he had meant literaly, or if he had a very unpleasent girlfriend.  
"Right! So anyway you said an I.S duel right?" He asked with a smile.  
"Yes."  
"Then I'll do you one better!" It appeared as if Samuel was building up to something.  
  
"I, Samuel D. Sigurd, will fight you without an I.S and win!" The red eyed boy exclaimed with a wide grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel has accepted Cecilia's challenge, but decided to fight without an I.S, to the shock and amusement of his classmates.  
> Will he be able to defeat a machine designed for war with his bare hands and shatter the world view and pride of his opponent.  
> What are the odds of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright second chapter, kinda proud of this one. This is the wake up call for the academy, that Samuel plays by a different set of rules and the first in depth glymps into his capabilties and a bit more of his personality.

"I, Samuel D. Sigurd, will fight you without an I.S and win!" The red eyed boy exclaimed with a wide grin.  
  
The class stood quite at that proclamation... until.  
  
"Pfffft."  
  
The class erupted into laughter at Samuel's boisterous claim.  
  
"A boy win against a girl? Who knew Sigurd was a comidian?"  
"And he's choosing to not use an I.S how stupid can he be?"  
"He probably just thought he'd look cool."  
  
Samuel grit his teeth in frustration, he hated when people looked down on him.  
The tempeture of the room began to rise and static filled the air.  
Everyone in the class started sweating in the intense heat, their hair frizzled from the electricity in the air.  
The black haired boy clenched his fists, the air around him seemed to wave for a moment.  
  
 **Calm yourself boy, you shouldn't show your hand so early.**  
  
Samuel took a deep breath and tried to calm down, the tempeture lowered and the static dissipated.  
"Just fuckin' watch me." Samuel said as he sat back down.  
  
"So you're fighting her without an I.S huh?" Chifuyu asked with a smirk.  
"Well... someone has to show you lovely ladies what real power looks like. I just happen to be willing." Samuel leaned back into his chair and dipped his hat over one of his eyes, a single green eye gazed at the stern teacher.  
  
"Well then, might be fun to see you get thrashed. I'll allow it!" Chifuyu exclaimed to the class.  
"Nehedar." Samuel smirked.  
"Besides that, even though you will not be using it for this fight, you will be provided your own personal I.S to use how you see fit, for research purposes." Chifuyu explained.  
  
"Wow! A personal I.S?"  
"I'm so jealous!"  
"I want one too."  
  
"Huh... neat." Was Samuel's truely enthusiastic reply, his voice positively bursting with energy and excitement.  
"Neat? Is that all you can say!? You're being gifted one of the most incredible breakthroughs in scientific history and all you can muster is "neat"!?" Cecilia exploded, slamming her hands on her desk.  
  
"Uhhhh... yes?"  
"You stupid commoner!" Cecilia seemingly flash stepped in front of Samuel to barate his behaviour.  
"I told you to quit talking to me like that." Samuel stated to shouting woman in front of him.  
"Then quit acting stupid! Don't you know that- blah blah blah..."  
  
'So she said what's the problem baby~' Samuel sang in his head as he looked through his phone, tuning out Cecilia's droning.  
"Blah blah- cadet representative- blah blah- 467 units- blah blah..."  
'Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream~' Samuel discreetly took a few photoes of Cecilia.  
"Blah blah- elites of the elites- blah blah..."  
"I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love~"  
It was then that Cecilia noticed that Samuel wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!" Cecilia screeched.  
"Sorry did you say something? I was busy ignoring you." Samuel said while he put his phone away.  
"Why you-"  
"Alcott! Get back to your seat already! Sigurd, quit provoking her." Chifuyu commanded.  
  
"Heehhhh~ fine!" The black haired boy groaned.  
He cast a glance to his left, noticing Houki seemed to be in a particularly foul mood.  
  
 **And that's saying something.**  
She's not that bad.  
'Oi peanut gallary! Shut the fuck up!'  
  
"We'll continue from where left off yesterday." Miss Yamada called out, catching Samuel's attention.  
"The I.S or Infinite Stratos projects a special energy barriar that protects their pilot..."  
  
Damn, this class was dull... he could have been doing combat training by now...  
'I hope sis is doing better than I am right now.'

*****  
Elsewhere  
  
"Where the fuck is my brother?!" A giant horrific looking monster hit the wall with a sickening splat.  
The one who threw it was a young lady with black hair, lightly tanned skin and amber eyes. She stood surrounded by different monsters, who all backed up in fear of her.  
"Either ya'll spill your guts, or spill them for ya! Where the fuck is Sammy?!" She screamed as she rushed the nearest moster and shoved her foot into it's stomach.  
  
*****  
  
'She'll be fine... probably happy to not have to deal with me for a while...'  
  
*****  
  
"Give him back damn it!!!!" The black haired girl used one monster as a flail to beat down other monsters while screaming hysterically.  
  
*****  
  
Samuel sighed, he really missed her... and Sera... and kaichou...  
Samuel sighed again, he hated this place.  
Was miss Yamada still talking? Oh wait, she was blushing and holding her cheeks like an innocent maiden.  
  
'Cute'/Cute/ **Cute**  
  
'I guess it's not all bad.' Samuel thought before another book sailed by his face.  
  
"Owwwww!!!"  
  
And hit Cecilia... again.  
Samuel's green eyes looked at his teacher again.  
"That's strike two, you got one more." Samuel stated boredly.  
"Quit sassing me and pay attention instead of ogling miss Yamada." Chifuyu chastised.  
"I wasn't ogling her, ogling implies sexual intention, I was simply appreciating her cuteness." Samuel yawned, ignoring the blush that came to the green haired woman's face.  
  
"Also my grandpa always told me that ogling women was a man's romance."  
"Really? A man's romance is ogling women?" One of the girls in the class asked, genuinely curious.  
"Well... what he actually said was-" Samuel began before clearing his throat.  
"Samuel my boy, always remember peeping on women while they bathe is a man's Rrrrrromance!" He continued with a rough adult sounding voice.  
  
"But gramps that sounds awfuly disrespectful." Samuel kept the act going with a higher pitch of his voice.  
"And remember my boy! Always go the harem route! The more women you have, the happier you'll be!" The rough adult voice had an excitable edge to it.  
"But gramps, I don't think I should look at women like collectables. My happines shouldn't come at their expanse and-"  
"Harems are a man's RRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMAAAANCEEEE!!!!!!!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Samuel finished with a high pitched scream, turning around to see his classmates staring at him with either concern or terror... he couldn't tell which.  
  
"A-are you... ok?" A girl with pink hair and wierd pikachu/kitsune hair ornaments asked.  
"No! I'm not, but thanks for asking pikachu." Samuel responded.  
The pink haired looked confused.  
"What's a pikachu?"  
  
Appearently that the wrong thing to say.  
  
"I-" SLAM! "Fucking-" SLAM! "Hate-" SLAM! "This-" SLAM! "WORLD!" SLAM!  
Samuel repeatedly bashed his head against the his desk, somehow rattling the entire classroom with every slam.  
  
*****  
  
Before long the bell rang to signify that it was lunch time.  
Samuel took another look at the annoyed Houki, and let out a frustrated groan.  
  
'I'm really doing this aren't I?'  
Well, it was techincally my final wish for you to take care of her.  
'I fucking hate you.'  
  
"Yo, Houks wanna go have lunch?" Samuel called over to Houki.  
"Don't call me that!" Her response was imidiate.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Samuel asked as he approached her desk.  
"It's a 'shut the hell up and leave me alone'!"  
"I'll answer two questions." Samuel said while playing with the medalion on his choker.  
  
"Three." Houki stated her terms.  
"Deal. Let's go." Samuel took Houki by the hand, leading her to the cafeteria.  
  
After they got there, they each took their lunches and picked a table to sit at.  
Houki had the daily special, while Samuel had a burger and fries.  
  
After sitting down Houki dug into her fish, not noticing that Samuel was only eating using one hand, or that the other one was clasped on the edge of the table.  
  
"So you got three... make them count." Samuel said as he munched on a fry.  
"Alright, I'll ask again, the choker... what is it?"  
"It's called the **[Force Disaster]**. As for what it is, I suppose you can call it a gift from the big homey in the sky." Samuel explained.  
"So it causes disasters?" Houki questioned.  
"Among other things." Samuel said dismissively.  
  
"And the big sky homey... you mean god?" Houki asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, that ass-hole." Samuel said dryly  
"Are you saying god exists?" Houki raised her eyebrow skepticly.  
"Are you wasting a question on that?" Samuel chuckled.  
"No, I'm not. Alright second question, why do your eyes change color?"  
  
"Noticed that did you? Let's call it a... quirk... of my genetics." Samuel gave her a coy smile.  
"You see, my sister can do something similar, her eyes are normally amber but she can chnge them to pink."  
  
"Sounds useful..." Houki mumbled into her chopsticks.  
"More than you'd think. Now last question?" Samuel asked as he ate his burger one handed, the other still grasping the table.  
"How are you planning on beating Cecilia without an I.S? I know you're strong, you managed to beat me, but the I.S is a whole other level." Houki said with what could be mistaken for concern.  
  
"Houki look at floor under the table." Samuel said, catching her off guard.  
"Why-"  
"Just do it."  
  
Houki looked at floor to see that the table, that was supposed to be dead-bolted to the ground, was suspended a few centimeters in mid air.  
"How..." it was then that she noticed it. Samuel's hand holding the table steady in the air.  
"What? How?" Houki stared at the boy in shock.  
Samuel put the table down and smirked.  
  
"Impressed?" She could practically hear the smug in his voice, not to mention that self satified smile.  
God! She wanted to push him down on the floor!... to beat him up! Nothing else!  
"Yeah, but how is that going to help you beat an I.S?" Houki was still puzzled. Sure Samuel's strength was the real deal, but an I.S made physical prowess meaningless.  
  
"Oh yee of little faith, and boy doesn't that sound hilarious coming from me?" Samuel chuckled at Houki's bemused expression.  
"Why?" Houki asked.  
"Well you see-"  
  
"Hey aren't you the one everyone's talking about?" An older girl walked up to their table, a third year if the ribbon was any indication.  
"Well that depends, what are they saying?" Samuel asked.  
"That you're the only guy in the world capable of piloting the I.S." the girl said with some awe in her voice.  
  
"Why yes! That is- hold on let me check-" Samuel pulled the waist band of his pants and looked down.  
The third year blushed and pretended she was not trying to sneak a peek.  
"Yup still there. I am indeed the one of which you speak." Samuel smiled  
"Impressive." The third year responded with a blush.  
"Me piloting the I.S? Or my Devil trigger?" The black haired boy asked.  
"Yes." The third year was now bleeding from the nose.  
  
"Ok then... what can I do for ya?" Red eyes stared at the brown haired girl who mumbled something suspiciously close to "me on that table".  
"I'm sorry what?!" Samuel turned red.  
"Ahhemm... nothing! You're going up against a cadet representative, but you've never flown before." The girl coughed and tried to recompose herself.  
"I've flown plenty, just not on an I.S." the red eyed boy said causing Houki to correct him.  
  
"I don't think planes count." Houki said as she took another bite of her fish.  
"Right! Planes... that's what I meant." Samuel chuckled nervously at Houki narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Well anyway I could teach lots of things about the I.S, as well as other things~" the girl whispered the last part into Samuel's ear causing him to shiver... with disgust.  
  
Luckily for the girl, before Samuel could unleash four years of pent up traumatic rage, Houki interupted.  
"Actually, that won't be necessary, Samuel will be fighting without an I.S." Houki explained.  
"Wait that was for real? I thought it was just a dumb rumor." The third year was taken aback.  
"No, just a dumb decision-"  
"Hey!"  
"Besides, if anyone is teaching him about the I.S, it will be me." Houki stated with finallity.  
  
"Wow! I genuinely thought you hated me... and with good reason." Samuel's words went ignored as the third year fired back.  
"Aren't you a first year as well? As a third year, I would be much more fitting to teach hi-"  
"But I'm Tabane Shinonono's sister." Houki cut her off.  
The third year recoiled.  
  
"Fine then, I guess it can't be helped." She huffed and turned away, but not before leaning in and whispering in Samuel's ear.  
"But my other offer still stands~" she walked away from them with a sway in her hips, leaving Samuel to shake violently and slam his head into the table.  
  
"Gahhh!!! I hate pushy women!!" His growl muffled against the table.  
Houki was about to say something when she heard him whine.  
"I want to go back to hell..."  
"What do you mean back?" Houki asked, that guy kept bringing up more and more questions.  
"Beat me in a spar and I'll tell you." The red eyed boy challanged.  
"Deal."  
  
*****  
  
Samuel and Houki stood across from each other in the school's dojo, news of their spar spread out a bit, so some of the girls in their class came to watch.  
  
Houki was wearing full protective gear while holding a shinai in position.  
Samuel simply took of his uniform's blazer and hat and rolled up his dress shirt's sleeves to grant his arms some freedom, which was much appreciated by his audiance.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight me bare handed?" Houki asked as she readied her sword to strike.  
"Yeah, I mean... gotta give you a fighting chance, right?" Samuel teased.  
"Arogant son of a-" Houki rushed him with a thrust, aiming to hit his stomach.  
Samuel spun around Houki's left, avoiding the strike, and brought his left foot up to strike.  
  
Samuel's heel struck the small of Houki's back, sending her stumbling forward.  
The swordswoman grit her teeth and spun around, swinging her sword in a wide arc.  
  
Bam!!!!  
  
Samuel caught the sword on his left fore arm, once more it appeared as if even Houki's gorilla strength wasn't enough to phaze the boy.  
Samuel raised his right arm slightly and clenched his fist, aiming it straight at Houki's stomach.  
  
Houki felt her every combat instinct, honed by years of kendo training, telling her to move, or she'll die!  
Houki threw herself to the left to avoid samuel's punch, which left a massive gust of wind that threw her further away.  
The swordswoman fell on her back, her landing interupted by the strong wind of Samuel's attack.  
  
Houki felt something pushing down her chest and saw Samuel standing above her with his left hand in front of her face, his fingers extended like claws prepped to strike.  
"Yield?" Samuel asked while lightly pushing his foot into Houki's chest.  
"Yield." Houki sighed as the black haired boy removed his foot from her chest.  
She lost again, to an unarmed no less, it wasn't even close damnit!!!  
  
And just like last night, that infuriating bastard was offering his hand to her, all chivelrous like.  
Houki blushed as she took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.  
  
"Wow did you see that?"  
"Sigurd is so strong!"  
"You think he actually stands a chance against a represtative if he's without an I.S?"  
"No way!"  
  
"Well, ignoring the peanut gallary, you did better than last time."  
"Yeah... I lost in two hits instead of one, whoopty do." Houki grumbled.  
"Then we'll just have to spar some more, for you to improve." Samuel yawned.  
"Yeah fine." Houki agreed happ- begrudgingly!  
  
*****  
  
Houki stood alone at the locker room, a frustrated blush painted across her face.  
'What's wrong with me?!'  
Why was she feeling so... happy? From before the moment she met him, she was convinced to hate Samuel D. Sigurd, for taking Ichika away from her. Instead just being around him made her have all of these weird feelings.  
  
"What the hell is he doing to me?" Houki whined while clutching her head tightly.  
  
*****  
  
"So you're sure you can win this without an I.S?" Houki asked Samuel who was stretching in preparation for his match.  
"Yuuuuuup!" Samuel stretched both his back and his response.  
"Do you have any information about her unit?" Samuel was stretching his legs in an impressive display of flexibility for a boy.  
  
"Believe it or not, I have that covered." Samuel finished his stretches and stood up, taking out his phone from a pouch on his belt.  
  
His clothes were somewhat odd. He wore a black pair of jeans and a black shirt with green and red patterns reminisce of his choker, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the poncho that, much like his shirt, had red and green patterns, as well as depictions of gold and bones. The hood was the strangest piece sewn in the shape of a dog's head with a skull mask.  
  
Samuel raised his phone to his face and spoke.  
"Hey hey."  
  
"Hey hey." A sleepy voice responded from the phone.  
"Hey Chiaki, do you still have the info I asked for?" Samuel asked his phone.  
"Mhhm, I kept it stored in case you needed it again." The tired voice from the phone responded.  
"Thanks you're a gem."  
  
Houki was officialy confused.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Oh this? This is my *cough* *cough* A.I assistant Chiaki." Samuel presented his phone for houki to see, on the screen was a girl in a dark green hoodie, with a pixelated spaceship hairpin in her greyish purple hair.  
  
"Hello." The girl on the screen waved at the shocked swordswoman.  
"B-but how d-do you have this?" Houki sputtered at the technological marvel before her.  
"I... uhhhhhhh... found her?" Samuel offered lamely.  
"Found her? You found an A.I assistant?" Houki deadpanned.  
  
"Yes?"  
"Fine whatever, you said she had information on Cecilia's I.S?" Houki put the discussion of Chiaki away for the moment.  
"Yup! Chiaki please display the information on the [Blue Tears] unit." Samuel requested.  
  
"Sure thing!" The A.I assistant responded with what could only be described as sleepy enthusiasm... it was adorable.  
Houki looked at the screen which displayed the specs of Cecilia Alcott's personal I.S.  
  
"Thanks Chiaki, you're the best." Samuel praised Chiaki, who held her fists in front of her chest with a bashfully excitable expression.  
"No problem!" Chiaki let out some steam from her nose like a bull.  
  
Houki stared at the scene with a strange combination of confusion and jealousy.  
'I wouldn't mind being praised...' the sister of the I.S' creator thought to her self.  
'Wait a minute!!' Before her mind caught up with it self.  
Houki let out a frustrated scream, catching Samuel's attention.  
  
"Ayy... you good bro?" Samuel took a step back from the blushing swordswoman, his self-presarvation instincts were telling him to retreat.  
Houki's head snapped to Samuel, who let out a frightened shriek at the merderous eyes the predator in front of him was displaying.  
  
Strong though he was, he was intimately aware that hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off.  
  
"I- I uhhhh... think they're calling me... for the match... bye!" Samuel rushed to the take-off platform.  
Houki just stood there, watching him run, she gave an irritated sigh.  
'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
*****  
  
Cecilia Alcott was already flying around the arena waiting for her opponent.  
The blond brit chuckled at the term, an opponent meant a challenge.  
A boy without an I.S was anything but.  
  
Oh she had heard of his little spars with miss Shinonono, but that hardly mattered.  
Even if, by some stroke of fortune, he was the world's strongest man, he was nothing but an over developed monkey in the face of her [Blue Tears].  
She couldn't wait to make him her pe- slave!! Make him her slave! Because there was no way in hell that she spent countless hours imagening petting his beautiful soft hai- enough of that!!  
  
Taptaptaptaptap  
  
And speak of the devil, there he was, running out of the hangar.  
Cecilia suppressed a snort as he ran onto the platform, it was too high for someone to get off normally. He'd probably see how high it was and awkwardly take another entrance.  
  
"I believe you'll have a hard time entering fro-"  
  
What Cecilia didn't expect was for Samuel to jump into a handstand as soon as he reached the edge and push himself into the air, flipping multiple times before landing on his feet, with his knees slightly bent and his hands in his pockets, on the arena floor.  
  
The boy looked up at her, head tilted to the side, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.  
  
Smug prick! Knew some fancy acrobatics and thought he was all that?!  
  
"Just so you know this is your last chance!" Cecilia called out.  
"To... what?" Samuel's voice surprisingly carried all the way over to her.  
"It's clear to everyone you have no chance of winning, so if you grovel before me, I might just forgive you." The pilot of the [Blue Tears] arrogantly stated to the boy who stood bellow her.  
  
"I don't recall needing your forgiveness, so thanks but no thanks." The boy in the poncho answered dryly.  
"Why you stubborn buffoon! Do you honestly think you can beat me, completely bare handed?!" Cecilia shouted as the boy grinned and put on the dog shaped hood of his poncho.  
"Less talk, more beating the fuck ou **t of each other!! Kululululululululululululuiiii!!!!!!!** " The hooded boy let out a strange warcry before breaking out into a sprint towards the stands.  
  
"Running away won't help you!!" Cecilia fired a light green blast of energy from her sniper rifle, aimed next to where Samuel was running.  
Infuriating he might be, but she didn't want to kill him.  
She figured that a warning shot might scare him enough to make him forfeit the match. Then, because she won, he'd become her personal pe- slave!!!!!  
  
The shot exploded the ground near Samuel, who nearly reached the stands, into a cloud of dust.  
Cecilia lifted her rifle and smirked.  
'That ought to sca- what?!?!'  
  
Out of the dust cloud came Samuel, running on the arena's barrier dome as if gravity was merely a sugestion and his answer was no.  
  
How?!

Cecilia was aware that wall running existed, but this was ridiculous!! He was running up a dome!! Even with enough momentum to climb some of it, the most he should have been able to run would be a meter or so upwards.  
Yet he showed no sign of stopping.  
  
Cecilia would try to shoot him again, but she was understandably paralized at the sight of this boy casually giving the laws of physics the middle finger!  
Her shock left her vulnerable for the moment where Samuel jumped from the dome straight towards her, his left hand clenched in a tight fist, ready to strike.  
  
Bam!!!!  
  
Cecilia was sent flying after having her face acquainted with Samuel's fist.  
The blond brit was spinning out of control until her back collided with the barrier dome in a loud crash.  
Meanwhile Samuel landed back down after a few flips through the air.  
  
"Urghhhh... what..." Cecilia floated in the air slugishly while getting her barings.  
She looked at the holographic display to see that her shield energy dropped, to her utter shock, by 11%.  
'T-there's no w-way!!' Cecilia panicked.  
The I.S' energy barrier was meant to take on missile strikes and building leveling explosions! Yet a single punch from that boy took out 11% of her shield energy!!  
  
No human should be able to exert that much force in any form, even if he could muster up that power, the blowback should have torn his arm clean off of it's socket!  
Yet there the boy stood, no worse for wear than when he started.  
  
" **Feel like taking me seriously yet?** " The boy's distorted voice called out to her.  
  
Cecilia felt something snap.  
He was taunting her.

Her?!

She was Cecilia Alcott!!! The cadet representative of Great Britain!!! She was special!!! She was powerful!!! She was an elite among elites!!!!!  
Yet this **boy** was looking down on her. A male was looking down her.  
  
 **Unf0r91v4bl3**  
  
"Rrrraaaaaaaaaagh!!!" Cecilia shouted as she fired the missile launchers at her sides, straight at Samuel.  
Samuel for his part didn't apear too scared at the two fast approaching missiles, if the fact that he was running right towards them was any indication.  
  
Samuel bent backwards as one missile was passing over him, while raising one leg to hook his foot around the flying explosive.  
The hooded boy used his foot to flip onto the missile mid-flight and ride it through the air like a skateboard.  
  
" **Whooooooohooohoooohoooo!!!! Yeahhhhhhhahahahah!!!!** " Samuel's cries of excitement echoed throughout the stadium, as he flipped and tricked on the burning metal death cylinder, while avoiding the other that was chasing after him.  
  
The students in the stands were gobsmacked, how could they not be?  
The sight before them was so ridiculous it was almost comical.  
A man was not only taking on an I.S pilot and winning, he was riding a damn missile like a freaking skateboard while laughing hysterically.  
  
Most of them had the same thought of the boy in the arena.  
  
He wasn't human.  
There was no way in hell that that thing was human.  
  
Samuel himself appearently had enough fun and kicked the missile he was riding into the second missile that was tailing him.  
Flipping through the air a few times, Samuel gave a three point landing at the moment the coliding missiles exploded behind him.  
  
Samuel of course gave that little stunt an absolutely modest and subdued reaction.  
  
Air guitaring.  
  
 ***DVVVVVVVVVVWAWAWAWAWAW!!!!!!***  
  
" **SMOKIN' SEXY STYLE!!!!** "  
  
Somehow he was creating the sound of an actual electric guitar, but at this point, it wasn't as surprising.  
  
" **Yo! That was fuckin' lit bro!** " The hooded boy shouted as he finished his little gloating dance.  
His opponent didn't seem to share his sentiment.  
  
Cecilia watched that display with empty eyes. She watched as that **b0y** mocked her in front of a captiviated audiance.  
  
H **0** w d **4** R **3** h **3**?!  
K **1** ll h **1** m **!!** K **1** LL H **1** M **!!!! K1LL H1M!!!!!!!!!**  
  
"Die, damn youuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Cecilia screamed as she deployed her four drones to annihilate that **D4mN3d b0Y**.  
The drones chased after the **B0Y** who ran to edge of the arena once again.  
  
"The same trick won't work twice!!" Cecilia cackled as her drones surrounded **h1M** and opened fire, hitting **H1M** directly.  
  
" **Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!!!!** " Cecilia smiled at the sound of the **B0Y** 's scream.  
"That's right! Know your place!! You are nothing compared to me!!! Hehehehehahahahahaha!!!!" The blond pilot laughed maniacally while returning her drones to their place, not noticing the strange black substance leaking from her I.S.  
  
" **Damn... that hurt! I guess these bootleg gundams aren't all flash and no substance.** " Samuel limped out of the smoke clutching his bleeding right shoulder.  
"What?!!! How are you still standing?!!!!!" Cecilia shouted, her [Blue Tears] was covered by even more of the strange black substance, her head was begining to pulse.  
  
Samuel chuckled, his green eyes stared directly at his opponent.  
" **I know. What are the odds right?** "  
  
Cecilia let out another enraged shriek as she fired her sniper rifle over and over, but kept missing every shot.  
  
" **Y'know...** " a shot hit the ground five meters left of Samuel.  
" **You kept shooting at me this whole match...** "  
Another exploded three meters behind him.  
" **Maybe I shou-** "  
"Shut up alreadyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" Cecilia shot wildly, no longer bothering to aim.  
  
" **Aight then...** " Samuel took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
*ZzzzztzzztZzzzzTzz*  
  
A strange buzzing sound filled the arena.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Samuel opened his red eyes, black sparks surrounded his body.  
" **My turn!** "  
  
The red eyed boy shot towards his opponent faster than the eye could see, a crackling trail of black sparks followed behind him.  
Cecilia tried to brace her self for the impact as best she could, only to feel nothing except a strong gust to her right and numb jolty feeling in her arm.  
  
She looked behind her, only to see that the trail of sparks bounced to the right.  
She tried followed the trail with her eyes when-  
*zzzzooooooooomm*  
Something blazed past her left, leaving that same jolty numbness in it's wake.  
Cecilia turned quickly, seeing a trail of crackling black sparks once again.  
  
*zzzzooooooommm*  
*CRACK*  
*SNAP*  
  
The hooded boy was bouncing around the arena leaving crackling trails of black electricity behind him... no... not just any electricity... pure lightning.  
Cecilia was surrounded by a cage of pure black lightning.  
  
"Wha-"  
*SNAP*  
From her right.  
*CRACK*  
From her left.  
*POP*  
From above.  
*ZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM*  
From every direction, lightning cracked and Raged.  
  
The cadet representative of Britain panicked, her target was moving too fast!! She couldn't track him!!! She-  
  
A fist impacted her stomach.  
" **IRA DIVINA!!!!!!!!** "  
Lightning coursed through Cecilia's body, stabbing, numbing, burning, the pain was so intense!  
She screamed, screamed in pain, screamed in fear.  
  
The shock deactivated her I.S, causing it to vanish and leave her defenseless.  
It was then that the shock finally ended, leaving Cecilia to plummet to the ground without an energy barrier to protect her.  
The proud pilot closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.  
  
Except she didn't crash.  
Her face was pressed against something firm and warm.  
She felt an arm under her back and arm under her legs.  
When the impact of the ground came, it was merely a light jostle as she didn't even touch it.  
  
"Hey... are you ok?"  
Cecilia Alcott opened her eyes, blue meeting crimson, as she saw Samuel's face set in a combination of concern and sheepishness, his hood, which miraculously stayed on for the entire match, was down, revealing his soft black hair.  
"I guess I went a bit too hard there." He said, looking away for a moment.  
"Sorry for hurting ya like that... I uhhhh kinda forgot most people aren't as accustomed to electric shocks as I am." He appologised, cringing at the awkward silence that followed.  
  
"Ummmm... you gonna say anything or..." Samuel trailed off as Cecilia reached up her hand to his head, and ran it through his hair.  
"Ehehehehehe... soft doggy." Cecilia giggled.  
"Uhh fuck... she's fried." Samuel groanned as Cecilia continued petting him like a dog.  
"Who's a good boy?" The currently braindead girl cooed.  
"Mtch fffffhhhhhh hehhh... I am..." the boy, resigned to his fate, carried Cecilia out of the arena to recieve some medical attention, Satan knew she needed it after this.  
  
*****  
  
"Thankfully I didn't cause any permanent damage, but hot damn... really should've held back more." Samuel said to Houki as they were walking back to their dorm.  
  
After depositing the incapacitated Cecilia in the infirmary and making sure she was going to be alright, Samuel caught up to Houki and they started making their way to the dorm.  
  
"Is that really all you have to say after this?" Houki asked.  
"No, you're right. I went completely overboard and didn't watch my own strength." The black haired boy sighed.  
"That wasn't what I meant!" Houki snapped.  
  
Samuel took a step back, confused.  
Houki wasn't criticizing him for hurting Cecilia so bad? What could she have meant than?  
"Than what was?" Red eyes glanced inquisitively at houki.  
"That was you holding back?! The running up walls, the jumping who knows how far into the air, the sending an I.S flying with a punch, the riding a missile like a goddamn skateboard-"

  
"That shit was pretty clean though..." Samuel mumbled.

  
"- the surviving a direct blast from an I.S weapon, the fucking lightning! That was all you holding back?!" Houki shouted.  
  
"Yes." Samuel replied simply.  
"What in the hell are you?!" Houki pulled her hair in frustration.  
"Fitting choice of words." Samuel muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?!" The ponytail girl's eyes snapped to Samuel who was rappidly walking away.  
"Sorry real tired, might tell ya later, bye Houki!" The black haired boy called out the stunned girl behind him.  
"Hey Don't walk away from me!" Houki gave chase after him.  
  
*****  
  
On a bed in the infirmary was Cecilia, who after a few hours managed to regain her brain functions.  
"He defeated me... so thoroughly." She said to herself while gazing at her bandaged hands.  
  
Images of her being carried in his arms and petting his hair filled her mind.  
  
The blond brit blushed and giggled as she recalled how soft his hair was.  
"I guess it's not all bad. I don't mind admitting defeat to a man like you, Samuel D. Sigurd."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! And it seems that Cecilia is developing some affection for our resident mutt (who could've seen that coming?). We also got some indication of where Samuel is from. Don't worry about the details that seem to contradict just yet, it'll make sense later.
> 
> As for the fight, it was a ton of fun to write. And worry not, Samuel won't dominate forever, his presence opens the door for much bigger things.  
> And the mutt is in for his own, unhealty, servings of abuse, physical and emotional.
> 
> But that's all for now.
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
